Home
by Lara-Van
Summary: Rushing wasn't necessary- it was over now, and they had time to slow down and appreciate it." My take on the Pemma hug from Brave New World. Wasn't it adorable? Too cute for words! -fangirl squealing-


**A Note From Lara-** Oh. My. God. Brave New World? Best. Thing. Ever!!! And even if the rest of it had been total trash (which it wasn't), I'd have been made elated by what was, in my humble opinion, the highlight of the episode. Yeah, you guessed it: it was the Pemma hug! That goes right up there with the piano scenes as MOST ADORABLE THING EVER!!!!

* * *

Home

* * *

Peter had to admit it- when the haunting music had stopped filtering through the speakers with one last squeal across the strings, he had feared the worst. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sylar, it was just... he didn't _trust_ Sylar. He wanted to. Someday he really would, completely, provided that the other man kept to the course of redemption he'd set for himself. But right now, even after their experience inside Parkman's mind-prison, he was still hesitant.

And so, when the music stopped, for a few heart-stopping seconds, he thought she might be...

But he couldn't even allow himself to finish that thought. It was too terrifying. So instead he launched himself into battling Samuel, fueling his determination with images of her. Then it was over. Samuel knelt in the middle of the carnival, screaming unintelligibly in pathetic rage, like a child throwing a temper tantrum. The police arrived to arrest the virtually powerless man.

Then, at last, Peter had the opportunity to go looking for her. It didn't take long. She was stumbling across the grass, looking around with a lost expression on her face. In that moment she looked incredibly beautiful to him, with the multicolored lights shining on her.

"Emma!" he called as she saw him.

For a moment, he thought she might still be angry over the destruction of her cello. It appeared that his fears were unfounded, however. Though she still looked shell-shocked, a slight smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. Peter walked slowly up to her, and she approached at the same sedate pace. Rushing wasn't necessary- it was over now, and they had time to slow down and appreciate it.

Finally, they were standing just inches apart. For half a second, Peter debated kissing her. He'd wanted to for awhile, and his relief that they'd managed to save her after all very nearly overwhelmed his common sense. But now maybe wasn't the best time...

He opted for a hug instead. As he pulled her to him, his eyes slid closed. Inhaling the earthy scent of her perfume, Peter smiled slightly. This was good. This felt right. For the first time in what (to him) seemed to be years, Peter felt really at peace. It felt like coming home. Maybe now wasn't the right time to kiss her, but if he had his say in it, he'd have plenty of opportunity to do so in the future.

After far too short a time, they released each other. As Emma took a small step away, he noticed that her fingers were bleeding.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. His fingers brushed across his palm as he took her hand gently in his and examined the damage.

She nodded, and her hesitating smile grew a little wider. "There was a man named Doyle," she explained. "He made me play."

Yes, of course. Peter knew Doyle, far too well. The man was a creep. "Yeah?" he said, struggling to keep his fury in check. But he should have suspected as much; he'd caught glimpses of a heavyset man in a blue tux in his dreams. He should've thought of Doyle immediately.

"Yes. Your friend took care of him."

While Emma led him in the direction of the tent where she'd been held captive, Peter vaguely wondered if maybe Sylar had actually killed the man. But when they pushed back the filmy curtain, he smirked in delight at the sight of Doyle all trussed up with a string of lights. "What do you think?" Sylar asked. "I like it."

Peter smiled at the other man. "Very creative," he said.

Then he glanced at Emma, who was looking askance at Doyle. "You sure you're okay?" he asked her once he'd caught her eye.

She nodded. "I'm fine. He can't hurt me," she said resolutely.

Reassured, Peter took her uninjured hand in his. This was the start of something, here, tonight. And he couldn't wait to have a chance to find out what.

* * *

Two Points:  
#1- Heroes needs to come back for at least one more season.  
#2- Season 5 REALLY better contain some adorable Pemma, or I will be one angry fangirl. Pemma shippers unite to get loads of Pemma in S5!


End file.
